Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 5
by Dennis Fielder
Summary: Clark and Lex return in time to help the Justice League with Brainiac and Doomsday just as another furry survivor of Krypton arrives.
1. Odyssey

**Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton**

**Season 5**

Episode 1: Odyssey

(It opens in the arctic as Victoria Hardwick, via helicopter, lands where the Fortress used to be. The helicopter lands and Victoria exits. Cut to here walking into the base camp.]

Victoria: Who's in charge here?  
Tess (VO): I am.

(Tess Mercer walks up. Victoria looks at her.]

Victoria: Who the hell are you?  
Tess: A friend of the real Lex's. What did that imposter do to him?

[Victoria's face hardens.]

Victoria: I don't know who you think you are-  
Tess: I'm the new head of LuthorCorp.  
Victoria: Oh yeah?  
Tess: At least until Lex is found.  
Victoria: Well I'm the head of LexCorp until my Lex is found. We're going to be great together.  
Tess: I'm pretty sure your Lex plans on being great all on his own.

(Victoria storms off as Tess puts her fingers to her ear.)

Tess: Miss Crosby, Dr. Swann, I'm in.  
Dr. Swann (Statically): Good. The League will scope out the surrounding area for Lex, the other Lex, and Clark.  
Bridgette (statically): Are you sure you'll be alright?  
Tess: I'll be fine Miss Crosby.

[Tess looks around; making sure no one sees her.]

Tess (Into comm): Not sure they'll find one of the Lexes... There was blood near the crystal.  
Dr. Swann: Blood?  
Tess: Looks like at least someone got badly injured.  
Dr. Swann: Send me a sample.  
Tess: Right.

(Tess sucks up some of the blood and walks off to a helicopter.)

Green Arrow: Are you clear?  
Tess: Affirmative.  
Green Arrow: Well then, I think it's time me and mine start taking a look. Anyone found the Crystal of Knowledge, yet?  
Tess: Negative, Green Arrow.  
Green Arrow (Into Comm): All right, lady and gentlemen, let's move!

(Green Arrow's there with Cyborg, Aquaman, and Black Canary. Oliver and his team storm the LexCorp camp, taking out all the guards. After everyone's taken care of they begin investigating on their own. They find a torn piece of a black leather glove.)

Green Arrow: The other Lex's glove, with a bit of blood on it.  
Cyborg: Arrow!

[Green Arrow looks at Cyborg, who is staring at the ground.]

Cyborg: I think I found it.

(Cyborg picks up the Crystal of Knowledge.)

Green Arrow: Great work, Cy. This is Green Arrow to Watchtower, Mother, and Founder. We got the crystal and some blood on the other Lex's glove. The League will bring it in. I'll look for Clark and Lex.

[Cut to the Watchtower and Chloe continuously scopes the globe for any signal from Lex and Clark.]

Chloe: Roger, Arrow.

(As Chloe walks out of Watchtower, she's grabbed from behind. Chloe spins around, fast. She's gagged and loses consciousness. Cut to Russia as Clark and Lex are in a work camp. Clark's very sore, with Lex sore too.)

Lex: Don't worry Clark, we'll pull through this. Just come on.  
Guard: No talking!

(The guard hits Lex in the head.)

Lex: Ah!

[Lex falls to the ground. Cut to Kara flying over Earth when she hears the groan from Russia.)

Kara: I think I found Lex.  
Oliver (Statically): Stay low. I'll take care of it.

Kara: No way, I can get them easily!

Oliver (statically): No! We need you in orbit. Chloe just went missing according to Founder.

[Kara grumbles.]

Kara: Good.

(Cut to Russia as Clark and Lex are at a dock as Oliver walks up.)

Oliver (To guard): I hear you have the best black market caviar around here.  
Guard: Really?  
Oliver: Yep.  
Guard: Who are you?  
Oliver: Roy Connor. (Holds up a stack of money) Your associate Ivan Alexandrov mentioned you.

(Clark and Lex both stare at Oliver. Oliver tosses Lex a venomous stare.]

Oliver: What're you staring at?

[Lex is shocked.]

Lex: Um...

[Oliver walks over.]

Oliver: You wanna be starting something?

[Lex, realizing that this is a facade, plays along.]

Lex: Yeah, I am! I've seen your type before. You think you can just walk in somewhere, do whatever you want (to the Guard) and own anyone you want! I say-

[Oliver punches Lex in the face. Oliver looks at Clark.]

Oliver: You got problem with what I did there, Gigantor?

(Clark begins piecing things together.)

Clark: You bet I do.

[Oliver laughs and looks back at the guard.]

Oliver (Mock tone): "You bet I do"

[Oliver punches Clark. Clark crumbles.)

Clark: Oh! Cheap shot!

[Oliver laughs and hits him again. He throws the guard another stack of cash.]

Oliver: I'll take both these meat heats. They need a little lesson in manners!  
Guard: Mm... Alright.

(Oliver grabs Lex and Clark and shoves them away.)

Clark: Well done, Ollie.  
Lex (Holding his chin): Man alive, Ollie!

Oliver: Sorry. Had to make it as real as possible.

(Cut to a Queen Industries helicopter as they laugh as they relax.)

Oliver: How'd you end up in Russia?  
Lex: After my counter-part threw the Orb into the console I dragged Clark over to the teleporter. Somehow it still had power.  
Clark: Unfortunately, we didn't end up in the Kawatche Caves. We ended up traveling through the speed of light for a few minutes...I was beginning to wonder if we were going to stop at all.  
Lex: Next thing ya know we're in Russia and some thugs take us and use us as manual labor. (Rubs his head) Those bastards.  
Oliver: So... what about Clark's powers?

[Clark looks away.]

Clark: Gone.  
Oliver: Maybe Swann and Bridgette knows how to get them back. God knows, we need them now more than ever.  
Lex: Why?  
Oliver: Chloe's been kidnapped.

(Clark bolts up.)

Clark: What?!  
Oliver: While you were gone she was taken.  
Clark: We've gotta see Mom and Dad.

Lex: I gotta make some calls.

[Cut to Swann's house as Kara is there. Oliver, Clark and Lex walk in.]

Kara: Clark! Lex!

(Kara hugs them. Both young men gasp.]

Lex (Gasp): Kara...  
Clark: Ribs...

(Kara lets go.)

Kara: What's wrong, Clark?  
Clark: My powers have been gone since the other Lex destroyed the Fortress.  
Dr. Swann: That's to be expected. I'll ask John for help.  
Bridgette: Are you alright, Clark? You look pale.

[Swann wheels off as Clark, Bridgette, and Oliver follow. Lex is about to go too when Kara, gently, takes his arm and pulls him into a passionate kiss. She puts her hands around his head. Lex is surprised at first but slowly wraps his arms around her waist. The moment they pull away Kara taps Lex's cheek. Lex gasps.]

Lex: OW! (Covering his cheek) What was that?!  
Kara: Since I can't slap you in the face without breaking every bone in it I've been forced to do that.  
Lex": Why'd you-  
Kara: That was for going to the Fortress without me! Do you know how worried I was about you and Clark?!

(Tess comes in and coughs.)

Lex: Oh, hey, Tess.  
Tess: Just wanted to say LuthorCorp is ready to have its CEO back.  
Lex (Rubbing his cheek): Thank you, Tess. Can we do this later?  
Tess: Sure. (Walking away) I would hate to get in the middle of an ass chewing with your girlfriend.  
Lex: Ha-ha.  
Kara: Who is Tess anyway?  
Lex: ... I met her after I took over LuthorCorp. Saved her life.  
Kara: Oh. Now, why didn't you tell me?  
Lex: In case we didn't make it, there'd still be someone to protect the world.  
Kara: Next time, tell me when you almost kill yourself.  
Lex: Okay.

(They kiss again.)

Kara: I'm still mad at you.  
Lex: I know.

(Cut to the farm as everyone's there when John arrives.)

John: Hello Clark.  
Clark: So, anyway for me to get my powers back?  
John: Yes. Give you extra exposure to the rays of Sol.  
Clark: So Kara flies me up.  
Kara: Right.  
John: Wrong. Such exposure for a healthy Kryptonian will overload and kill you. I'll do it.  
Dr. Swann: John-  
John: I'm not the one who's going to be the hope for tomorrow. The heroes here are.

(John takes Clark and flies into the sun. Cut to them flying out of Earth's orbit and going past the sun. Clark's eyes widen as his powers come back.]

Clark: WHOA!

(They land as John crumbles.)

Clark: John!  
John: The sun. It completely drained my powers.  
Kara: Holy crap.  
John: Go save Chloe. I'll be alright.

(Clark nods and speeds off. He arrives at a high-up area near the Daily Planet. Using his super hearing he hears Chloe saying something.]

Chloe (VO): Please, let me go. You don't wanna do this.

(Clark speeds off. Cut to Chloe lying in a chair. She's forced into watching images. It's of various shots of Clark saving people as a red and blue blur.)

Man: WHO IS THAT?!  
Chloe: I don't know.  
Man: ANSWER!

(Just then, Clark speeds in behind him and knocks him out.)

Clark: Chloe?  
Chloe (Happily): Clark!

(Chloe hugs Clark.)

Clark: It's okay, Chloe. You're okay.

[Clark breaks her confinements and he speeds her out. Cut to the farm.)

Chloe: Phew. Thanks.  
Clark: No problem.  
Chloe: Also, Lois told me just after the Fortress incident. Sorry about Lana.

[Clark looks away.]

Clark: Yeah.  
Oliver: What? What happened?  
Kara: Oh, Lana freaked out and broke off the engagement.  
Clark (uncomfortably): Thank you, Kara. That was... Blunt.  
Kara: Sorry.  
Oliver: Sorry.  
Clark: It's okay. I also got a good idea.

Chloe: What?

(Cut to the Daily Planet as Clark and Chloe walk in.)

Chloe: So... What are you doing?  
Clark: If I work at the paper, I'll hear about disasters just as they happen.  
Chloe: ... Okay.

(Lois looks up.)

Lois: Hey Cous. What are you doing here, Smallville?  
Clark: You're looking at the latest recruit to the Daily Planet.  
Lois: Really?  
Clark: Yup.  
Chloe: Yeah. Three Musketeers!

(Tess walks out of the editing office.)

Tess: Clark, since it's your first day, let me tell you. From now on, button up shirt with or without a tie, or you're a copy boy from now until your social security kicks in.  
Clark (straightening up): Yes, ma'am.  
Chloe: When did Lex buy the Daily Planet?  
Tess: When he came back. And he put me in charge.

(Cut to Lex walking into his board of directors.)

Lex: Hello all.  
Man: Mr. Luthor. Why... We thought you were dead.  
Lex: I figured. If it wasn't for Tess, I doubt I'd still have a spot here. I'll give you fair warning, next time you wanna declare me dead, wait for a body.

[Everyone is the room gulps.]

Lex: Now, about my estranged brother...

[Cut to a newspaper headline that reads, "Lex Luthor's Brother an Imposter". Cut to a burned and bloody hand crumbling it.)

The End.


	2. Bloodline

**Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton**

**Season 5**

Episode 2: Bloodline

(It opens with Clark looking at the Crystal of Knowledge as Lois comes in with a box.)

Lois: Hey Smallville.  
Clark: What's up, Lois?  
Lois: Remember a few weeks ago when you offered the idea of us moving in?  
Clark: Yup.  
Lois: I'm taking you up on that.  
Clark: Cool.

(Kara arrives with two more boxes.)

Kara: Mind helping us with the other... Thirty boxes, Clark?  
Clark: Uh... Okay.

(Clark's looking at a crystal.)

Lois: What's that?  
Clark: A crystal Dr. Swann found in the arctic.

(It suddenly glows brightly.)

Clark: What the-?!

(Clark holds the crystal up as he, Lois, and Kara vanish. Cut to the Phantom Zone as all three of them land. Cut to LuthorCorp as Tess and Lex sit at a board meeting.]

Board member 1: The Daily Planet has been running several articles of this... Red-Blue Blur. Are you sure it's such a good idea to print those stories. What if it's a hoax.  
Lex: People say the Batman's an urban myth, but that doesn't stop sales at the Gotham Globe.  
Board member 1: Yes, but that is Gotham. This is Metropolis.  
Lex: Well, Miss Lane is known for telling the truth, so I'm trusting her.

[Board Member 1 looks away.]

Tess: Okay. I think argument number one's over.  
Board Member 2: What about all these murders around Metropolis. This Red-Blue Blur isn't stopping those.  
Lex: How do you know it's not any worse thanks to the Red-Blue Blur... Jeez that's a mouthful.

[There's a beep on the phone.]

Secretary: Urgent call for you, Mr. Luthor.  
Lex: Thank you, I'll take it in my office. (To Tess) Please, take over.  
Tess: Of course.

[Lex walks out, buttoning up his jacket. He takes the call.)

Lex: Hello?  
Oliver: Clark, Lois, and Kara are missing.  
Lex: Eh?  
Oliver: I've just lost all communication with them. One minute they're in Clark's house the next minute they're gone, and Krypto's tugging on my pants.  
Lex: Call Dr. Swann and Bridgette. Tess and I will be there ASAP.

(Lex walks back in.)

Lex: Personal matters have come up, so this meeting is adjourned, gentlemen.

[The board members all exchange a look.]

Lex: Tess, come with me.

(Tess walks off. Cut to the Watchtower as everyone but Chloe's there.)

Bridgette: Where's Chloe?  
Dr. Swann: I don't-

(Chloe rushes in.)

Chloe: Sorry. I got to talking with Davis.  
Lex: Davis Bloome? I didn't know you guys were friends.  
Chloe: We're not. More of like acquaintances.  
Lex: Oh.  
Chloe: So Clark, Lois, and Kara are all missing? Weird. Where could they be?

(Cut to the Phantom Zone as Clark, Lois, and Kara wake up there.)

Lois: Oh my god, I'm hallucinating!  
Clark: Calm down, Lois. Okay, we just need to find the way out, but... How would we stop another Phantom from escaping?  
Kara: My father invented a secret way out.

(A white female dog suddenly appears and nuzzles Clark and Kara.)

Kara: Argo?  
Clark: Who?  
Kara: Krypto's mother.  
Clark: Oh.

(They rush to the exit, following Kara.)

Lois: What kind of trippy seizure nightmare am I on?!  
Clark: Just relax, you'll be fine.

(Lois sneezes as Argo goes towards her, panting.)

Lois: What're you looking at?  
Clark: I think she likes you.

(They arrive at a gate as Kara opens it when a phantom ambushes them as they leave and enters Lois' body.)

Lois: It's good to be back.

(Lois walks off as Clark and Kara reappear with Argo.)

Argo: Ruff! Ruff!  
Clark: What was that?!  
Kara: Not a clue!

(Clark hears something on the League's frequency.)

Chloe: Clark, where the hell were you?!  
Clark: Phantom Zone. One escaped and possessed Lois.  
Dr. Swann: Which one?  
Clark: Not sure.

(Krypto speeds in and barks happily as Argo licks him. Cut to the hospital as Lois walks in.]

Lois: You look just like him.  
Davis: Like who? Who are you?  
Lois: I am Faora... Your mother.  
Davis: My mother?  
Lois/Faora: I was so worried that you'd be discovered before you could fulfill your destiny.  
Davis: What destiny?  
Lois/Faora: Killing Kal-El and avenging your family.  
Davis: Huh?  
Lois/Faora: Your father, Zod, and I were unable to conceive together, so we took our DNA and combined it with the fiercest beasts of our home world, Krypton. We put the egg of our child on Kal-El's ship in the confusion of the final battle, and it hatched into you... My son.

(Faora hugs Davis.)

Faora: You will be the superior to Kal-El in every respect, and every time you perish or are wounded, you will only be made stronger. You are Kal-El's doomsday.

(Faora stabs Davis in the chest.)

Faora: And your full Kryptonian potential will be unleashed with your next resurrection, my beloved son.

[Davis falls to the floor. Cut to the Watchtower as Clark arrives.)

Clark: So, what's this phantom that possessed Lois?  
Dr. Swann: I'm not sure, but I'm coming with you.  
Clark: No!  
Dr. Swann: This is not up for debate Clark.  
Bridgette: I'm coming too.  
Dr. Swann: No!  
Bridgette: This is not up for debate, hon.

[Swann rolls his eyes and wheels off. Cut to Davis lying dead as Faora strokes his head as if he was simply sleeping.)

Lois/Faora: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger.

[Lois/Faora kisses his cheek and goes off. Clark, Bridgette, and Dr. Swann appear in front of her. Lois/Faora takes one look at Swann and Bridgette, and she knows exactly who it is.]

Dr. Swann: Faora!  
Clark: Who?  
Bridgette: Zod's wife.

[Lois/Faora frowns.]

Lois/Faora: Jor-El, Lara, you survived.  
Dr. Swann: Yes.

(Faora notices Clark.)

Lois/Faora: So this must be Kal-El. The one who re-imprisoned Zod.  
Clark: Let Lois go, now.  
Lois/Faora: You care for this one? ... Like father, like son.

(Clark grabs Faora by the arms.)

Clark: LET HER GO!  
Dr. Swann: Clark, no!

(Faora shoves Clark out of the building. Cut to them falling out of the building and landing on an ambulance. Faora slams her fists into Clark's chest.]

Lois/Faora: That was for Zod. I'll enjoy watching my son kill you.  
Clark: Son?

(Faora's about to attack again when a red beam hits her, and she screams. Her Wraith flies out. Argo and Krypto bark at Faora's wraith, looking like Sara Douglas, being pulled in.)

Kara: Good riddance.  
Clark: Thanks.  
Kara: No problem.  
Bridgette: Hey Guys!

[Kara and Clark both look up and see Dr. Swann and Bridgette by the giant hole.]

Dr. Swann (Shouting): You better come take a look at this.

(Clark looks at the sign.)

Clark: "Doomsday is coming"? What's that?  
Dr. Swann: Part of Rao's prophecy... It's what's going to kill you someday... Come with me.

[Cut to them walking into the room where Davis is.]

Clark: Oh my god, Davis!

[Clark goes to his side.]

Clark: Davis?

(Davis wakes up and turns around.)

Davis: Clark? What happened?  
Clark: Oh man, we thought you died.

[Davis feels his chest.]

Davis: Wha...where is she?!  
Clark: Who?  
Davis: Lois, she stabbed me with the bar!  
Clark: Lois? Maybe you just had a bad dream. I mean, look. There's no mark at all on your chest.  
Davis: How do you explain the hole in my shirt?  
Clark: How do you explain no scar?

[Davis is about to respond when he stops himself.]

Dr. Swann: Maybe it was all in your imagination.  
Bridgette: Right. Go to bed and just relax. Also, never see Clark again.

[Davis frowns at Dr. Swann. He removes his shirt and grabs an operating knife.]

Davis: Is this my imagination?!

[Davis slams the knife into his chest and the blade shatters. Clark stares as Davis does too.)

Clark: Oh my-  
Kara: It's him!  
Dr. Swann: Davis.  
Bridgette: Oh... damn.

[Davis drops the knife and his look turns to sympathy.]

Davis: Please, tell me why this is happening to me?  
Clark: ... You're... Kryptonian?  
Davis: I'm what?

[Clark looks at Swann. Dr. Swann nods his head.]

Dr. Swann: Show him.  
Bridgette: No! What if he kills Clark?!  
Clark: I trust him. He wouldn't do that.

[Cut to the Fortress.]

Davis: What is this?  
Clark: The Fortress of Solitude. We're not exactly from... Here.  
Dr. Swann: This is all that is left of your native planet, Davis.  
Davis: What are you talking about? I'm a human!

[Dr. Swann looks at Davis.]

Dr. Swann: Would you like to prove that theory, Davis? This fortress can confirm it.

(Davis sighs.)

Davis: Fine.

[Cut to Davis entering a crystal chamber. When it's finished, Davis comes out.)

Davis: So?

(Clark looks at the readout in Kryptonian.)

Clark: This is impossible. The read out says you're both.

[Dr. Swann sighs.]

Dr. Swann: It's as I feared. Davis, you're Doomsday.  
Davis: I'm what?  
Bridgette: The Ultimate Destroyer.  
Davis: No... I'm not some kind of freak. I'M NOT!

(Davis smashes a crystal and speeds off.)

Clark: Davis!  
Dr. Swann: We have to stop him.  
Clark: What the heck's going on?! How is whatever Doomsday is supposed to kill me?!

[Dr. Swann looks at Clark.]

Dr. Swann: It will beat you to death.

[Kara and Clarks eyes widen.]

Kara: Davis?  
Clark: We'll just have to try keeping an eye on him and talking to him like with Lex.  
Bridgette: What Davis will become is beyond reasoning with.  
Clark: But Davis himself isn't.  
Dr. Swann: I doubt he'll have a choice.

Clark: We have to try!

[Cut to Davis as he's back in Metropolis and realizes where he is.]

Davis: Oh my, how-  
Lady (V.O): LEAVE ME ALONE.

[Davis looks over and see's a woman being mugged. Davis speeds over to the person and chokes him to death. His eyes burn blood red. Cut to the farm as Krypto's looking around, and he pulls the leg off of a table and holds it up to Clark.)

Clark: No boy. We use sticks or tennis balls for fetch.

(Clark takes the table leg from Krypto and welds it back to the table with heat vision.)

Clark: Okay?

(Krypto nods as Argo is licking Shelby's face. Cut to the Mansion.]

Tess: Lex, we have some news from the arctic.

[Lex closes the file he's reading and looks at Tess.]

Lex: What's that?  
Tess: Kara rebuilt the Fortress... And Davis is... What's been killing people.  
Lex: Davis? Tess, I've known the guy for years. It's not in him.  
Tess: According to Dr. Swann, something called Doomsday is what's making him do it.  
Lex: Doomsday? ... The Ultimate Destroyer.  
Tess: The what?

(Lex pulls out a copy of the Veritas Journals.)

Lex: I inherited this when my father died. "The Ultimate Destroyer shall slay the Last Son, proving to be his greatest sacrifice, and his greatest triumph."  
Tess: Davis is gonna kill Clark?  
Clark: Not if we don't close the door on him.

(Tess jumps a little.)

Tess: Don't do that!

(Krypto jumps Tess and licks her face.)

Clark: Krypto, no! Go home.  
Krypto: Mm...

(Argo speeds in, picks Krypto up by the scruff of his neck, and speeds back to the farm.)

Lex: Who's that?  
Clark: Kara's dog from when she was a baby according to my mother. Anyway, we just have to try talking to him, and maybe then we can help.  
Lex: Alright, but we better keep a darn good watch on him.

(Cut to Chloe at the Planet as she stares at the engagement ring on her finger.)

Chloe: Few more weeks.

(Cut to Davis lying naked in his apartment as he bolts up.)

Zod (VO): I am waiting...

[Davis's eyes widen as he grabs his head.]

Davis: No, stop!

To Be Continued…


	3. Abyss

**Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton**

**Season 5**

Episode 3: Abyss

(It opens in Chloe's apartment as Jimmy arrives with a breakfast tray.)

Jimmy: Hey Chloe. The only person we haven't heard from for the wedding is Lana.  
Chloe: ... Who?  
Jimmy: Lana, your friend since High School.  
Chloe: Oh right. Sorry. I guess I have pre-wedding jitters.  
Jimmy: It happens.

(Chloe smiles. Flash to the engagement party.)

Chloe: Clark, Lois, everybody, guess what! Me and Jimmy are getting married!

[Everyone cheers. Chloe looks at Jimmy as his face becomes fuzzy.)

Chloe: Jimmy?

(Suddenly everyone blips, like a glitch in a computer.]

Chloe: What's happening?  
Brainiac (VO): You are being cleared.  
Chloe: Who is that?!

(Chloe stands in a black area as Brainiac's symbol appears in front of her.)

Chloe: NOOO!

(Flash to the present as Chloe realizes she doesn't recognize Jimmy.)

Chloe: ... Who are you?

Jimmy: Huh?

(Cut to the Watchtower as Clark arrives.)

Clark: Chloe? What's up?

(Chloe arrives.)

Chloe: Clark? ... Is that you?  
Clark: Chloe? Chloe, what's wrong?  
Chloe: Brainiac, he's... He's in my head. He's taking my memories.  
Clark: Do you remember anything this past year?

(Chloe shakes her head.)

Chloe: What if I forget everything? ... Including you?  
Clark: Chlo-

(Chloe kisses Clark on the mouth.)

Clark: Wha...what was that for?  
Chloe: ... I don't wanna stay friends, Clark. I've been thinking about you ever since the Spring Formal.  
Clark: Chloe, the spring formal was seven years ago.  
Chloe: What?  
Clark: Come with me!

[Cut to Clark bringing Chloe to Swann and Bridgette.]

Clark: Brainiac's doing something to Chloe. What do we do?  
Dr. Swann: The Fortress.

(Cut to the Fortress as Clark's there with Dr. Swann, Bridgette and Chloe.)

Clark: Brainiac's doing something to her. Jor-El, can you help?  
Jor-El: ... I can try...  
Clark: What the-?! Try?!  
Bridgette: Clark, please.

(Dr. Swann puts a hand on Clark's shoulder as he relaxes. Flash to when Chloe and Clark first met as Clark shows her his barn.)

Chloe: So... Where's a copy of the Planet available? I wanna keep in touch with civilization.  
Clark: This is Smallville. There is no civilization.

(Chloe laughs. Clark smiles too until Chloe pulls Clark to her.)

Chloe: I know you've been thinking about this all day, so let's get it out of the way and be friends.

(Chloe and Clark kiss. Flash to Clark and Chloe talking to Kyle as things actually become clearer. Kyle holds Chloe's hand.)

Kyle: You have feelings for Clark, don't you Chloe? You see him, and you want him.  
Chloe (mentally): I do.  
Kyle: There's been something you've wanted to do. Do it.

(Chloe kisses Clark. Once she's done, she turns to Kyle.)

Chloe: Okay, let's test it out... Hey, why's everyone starring at me? ... And why is my mouth minty?

[Camera pans back to reveal Chloe standing at the altar. Jimmy arrives as she smiles. Cut to the present as Chloe wakes up.)

Chloe: Whoa... Thanks Clark... Dr. Swann. I owe you one.  
Clark: Anytime.  
Chloe: Oh, by the way, the bridal shower's this Friday, should I assume you won't need an "And Guest" invite?  
Clark: Well... I was thinking of... Going with Lois...

[Dr. Swann nods his head in approval. Clark smiles as they head off.)

AI Jor-El: All is well.  
Brainiac (VO): All is not well. Kal-El and Miss Sullivan have played right into my hands.

(The Fortress turns black.)

Brainiac (VO): The end of the world is near... Doomsday is coming...

[The Kryptonian image of Doom appears throughout the Fortress.]

FADE OUT  
FADE IN: THE KENT FARM

(Clark comes back and sighs as Argo's cleaning Krypto as Chloe comes in.)

Chloe: Hey Clark, I just wanna double check. You're still cool with giving me away, right?  
Clark: Of course.  
Chloe: Great. Thanks Clark.

(Chloe notices Argo and Krypto.)

Chloe: Aw...  
Clark: Just think. Someday, that could be you.  
Chloe: Yeah, except I'd hopefully be using water that didn't come from a gland in my body to clean the kid.

Clark: Yes, we all hope that.

(Cut to the apartment as Chloe comes back.)

Chloe: Sorry about earlier. The wedding really got to me, but... Of all the people I'd want to walk down the aisle with... You're the only one.  
Jimmy: Wow... Thanks.

[Jimmy and Chloe kiss.]

Lois: Aw... My cousin and the cameraman... Smooching so hard, it's amazing she hasn't gotten pregnant yet.

(Clark snickers. The door opens, and Clark turns to see Lana there.)

Clark: Lana?  
Lana: ... Hey Clark.

[Lois, Clark, Chloe and Jimmy all see Lana. Lois' heart sinks.]

Lana: Hey guys.  
Clark: Uh... Hey... Lana...  
Lana: ... Clark.  
Clark: It's...good to see you again.

(Chloe hugs Lana.)

Chloe: I can't believe you made it!  
Lana: I wouldn't miss it.

(Tess and Lex arrive.)

Lex: Sorry we're late. Board meeting. Hey Lana.  
Lana: Hey.  
Tess: Oh, you're Lana Lang. Nice to meet you.  
Kara (coldly): Hello.  
Lana (Slightly nervous): Hi.  
Kara: Did I thank you for breaking my cousin's heart?  
Lex: Whoa, easy Kara.  
Chloe: Just like old times, huh?  
Lex: What old times?  
Chloe: You know... Last year... Oh who am I kidding? I'm just trying to break the tension.  
Clark: Oh hey, Lana, I um... Found out you left something in the Farm, and I didn't know where to send it.

(Clark hands Lana her necklace. Lana smiles.]

Lana: Thanks, Clark.

[Lana puts it on. Cut to the wedding day as Lois comes down stairs when Clark walks up.)

Clark: ... Wow.  
Lois: What?

[Lois does a little twirl.]

Lois: You don't like it?  
Clark: N-no. It's just... I never really saw you in a dress like that. It's... Interesting.  
Lois: Well, we better get going.  
Clark: Right.

(Krypto comes up with a black collar.)

Clark: Sorry boy. No dogs allowed at weddings. Just play with Shelby or your mom until we come back, okay?

(Krypto nods as he goes to Shelby and tugs on his ear as Shelby turns his head, and Krypto rolls off of him. Krypto then pulls on Argo's ear until she gently pulls it away, and snorts softly, as Krypto then goes to sleep against Argo's side.)

Lois: Aw... Are you sure his name isn't actually Simba?

(Clark laughs.)

Clark: Come on.

(Cut to the wedding as Lana meets up with Clark and Lois.)

Lana: Hey. You two look really great together.  
Clark: Thanks.  
Lana: I knew you two had a thing for each other.

(Lois blinks.)

Lois: Eh?  
Lana: Nothing.

[Lana, Lois and Clark enter the barn. Cut to Chloe as she receives another phone call.]

Chloe: Dad, don't worry. Everything's going fine, and Jimmy's family's videotaping for you. Okay? Alright. See you after you come back. Alright, bye.

(Chloe hangs up.)

Chloe: Jeez, I'm nervous.  
Lois: You shouldn't be. You look great. Aunt Moira couldn't look better.

[Chloe smiles.)

Chloe: I'm glad you're here, Cous.

Lois: Me too.

(Cut to Davis as he's nervously put a mutilated body in the trash.)

Davis: Okay, keep it together. Just keep it together. Oh god, what have I done...

[Davis quickly zips up his jacket, which hides the blood on his chest.]

Man: Hey Davis, you alright?  
Davis: Uh yeah... Just found something really disturbing.  
Man: Another kill by whatever's giving the Red-Blue Blur such a hard time? Yeah. I had to throw a couple of stiffs away too.

(Davis shudders.)

Zod (VO): I am waiting.  
Davis: Oh... No...  
Man: Davis? What's wrong.

(Davis' eyes turn red as spikes protrude from his knuckles, eyebrows, and forehead.

Man: Davis?  
Davis (Monstrous voice): RUN, NOW!

(Davis turns into Doomsday as he rips out of everything but his shorts.)

Doomsday: RIOOOOAOAAAAAAARRRRRR!

[Doomsday stomps off into the darkness. Cut back to the barn. Lex and Kara walk down the aisle. They then go to the farthest side of the altar as Lana and Lois walk down.)

Lois: So, where have you been this whole time.  
Lana: ... Around... I think you and Clark make a cute couple.

[Lois smiles.]

Lois: Thanks.

(Oliver and Tess come down.)

Oliver: ... Well you look good... Lex still mad about last month?  
Tess: Not at me... You know, sometimes, he acts like the big brother I never had or something.  
Oliver: Well, you can't choose your family, but you can choose your friends.

(Tess smiles. Jimmy walks up and smiles as "Here Comes the Bride" plays and Clark and Chloe walk down stairs.)

Chloe: Thanks for everything Clark.  
Clark: Anytime.

[Cut to Jimmy, who cannot stop smiling. Clark brings Chloe to Jimmy as he stands next to Oliver.)

Minister: Dearly beloved, we're gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Now, the vows.

[Chloe pulls out a piece of paper.]

Chloe: Jimmy, I remember when I first met you the summer before sophomore year of high school. You were really comforting... And passionate. But more than that, you were a friend and more when I needed one. I love you.

[Jimmy smiles and pulls out his vows.]

Jimmy: Chloe, you were...you are the greatest thing that ever happened to me.

(Chloe smiles.)

Jimmy: You're the only woman I ever truly loved...

(Chloe begins tearing up with happiness.)

Jimmy: You make me happier than I ever could be and, god willing, I'd like to spend the rest of my life making you feel the same way.

[All the women in the crowd go, "Aw". Lex leans in Clark's direction.]

Lex (Whispering): I gave him that line.  
Clark: Sounds very similar to that line from Friends.  
Lex: That's where I got it.

(Clark cracks a smile.)

Preacher: Who gives this woman?  
Clark: I do on the behalf of her father.

[The Preacher nods his head.]

Preacher: Henry James Olsen, do you take Chloe Moira Sullivan to have and to hold, in sickness and health, in richer or poorer 'till death do you part?  
Jimmy: I do.  
Preacher: And do you, Chloe Moira Sullivan, take Henry James Olsen to have and to hold, in sickness and health, in richer or poorer 'till death do you part?

[Chloe smiles.]

Chloe: I-

[Suddenly there's a loud crash.]

Lex: What the hell is that?!  
Doomsday: RIOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!

[Clark super speeds towards him and tries to punch him. Doomsday smacks him into a wall, knocking Clark out.)

Lois & Lana: CLARK!

[Doomsday attacks the guests. Kara tackles Doomsday to the ground.]

Kara: What the hell are you?!  
Doomsday: Riooooaaaaaarrrr!

[Doomsday grabs Kara's head and slams her to the ground.]

Lex: KARA!

(Lex tries to shoot it, but the bullet bounces off. Doomsday looks at Lex. Kara, who's nose and lip are bleeding, eyes widen.]

Kara: RUN, LEX, RU-

[Doomsday throws Kara aside and charges at Lex. Lex reloads his gun, but Doomsday jumps over his head and picks Chloe up.]

Jimmy: NO!

[Doomsday smacks Jimmy aside, tearing Jimmy's shirt and flesh alike. Jimmy falls unconscious as Doomsday super leaps away. Everyone runs screaming. Cut to Clark up in the second floor of the barn. Lana comes up.)

Lana: You alright?  
Clark: Kryptonite!

[Lana looks over and sees the Kryptonite box open.]

Lana: On it!

[Lana puts the Kryptonite back in the box and closes it. The moment she does Clark feels better.]

Lana: How'd it get out?  
Clark: It got knocked over when I was thrown up here.

(Suddenly, Persuader appears.)

Clark: Wha-?

[Persuader hits Clark with his axe. It leaves a long gash on his chest.)

Lana: CLARK!  
Persuader: Die alien dog!

(Persuader's about to end Clark when his axe is pulled out of his hand, and it's caught by a boy with short black hair and a purple outfit.)

Rokk: I'll take that.

[Persuader looks at Rokk with a hateful stare. Suddenly he grabs his head. A girl with blond hair and a red jacket over a white shirt walks up.)

Imra: Now, the ring you stole, please.

(Persuader tries to go after Imra before a black haired girl in black and white appears from below and sinks down with him before coming back up while a red haired boy in a blue and yellow lightning striped jacket comes up and knocks Persuader out with a jolt to the neck.)

Garth: Shut down!  
Tinya: That was awesome.  
Clark: What's going on here?

(Clark's wound heals up as Imra touches the ring, and Persuader is sent off.)

Garth: You sure Salu can handle him?  
Imra: I'm sure. (To Clark) We're the Legion of Superheroes.  
Garth: Well, the founding members plus one.  
Rokk: We're from the future.  
Clark: The future?  
Garth: Dude, it's so cool meeting Su-  
Rokk: Garth!  
Garth: But it's-  
Imra: Ex-nay! He's still just the Red-Blue Blur!  
Garth: Okay, sorry. I've just been a big fan of yours since I was little. And Tinya, well-  
Tinya: Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god, it's Clark Kent! I was the president of my high school's Su- I mean, Red-Blue Blur fan club! This is so cool!  
Imra: Oh... Heaven help us.  
Clark: Um, what exactly is going on?  
Garth: Persuader stole a Legion Ring to go back to this time and kill you.  
Clark: ... Why?  
Imra: Because your heroics will pave the way for more alien heroes and to Earth becoming part of a much larger galaxy where aliens are accepted into society.  
Tinya: You're so dreamy.  
Garth: Tinya!

[Swann wheels inside the barn with Bridgette.]

Swann: Clark?  
Garth: Holy stag, it's Jor-El and Lara!

[Swann and Bridgette are shocked.]

Rokk: Nice one, Garth.  
Garth: What? They knows they're Jor-El and Lara.  
Imra: It's an honor to meet you, sir. I did my High School science paper on your findings on cloning controversy.  
Swann: Really? I'm flattered.  
Tinya: Tch. What a fan girl.

(Garth and Rokk stare at her.)

Tinya: ... What?  
Clark: Wait... Maybe you could help me out some more.  
Garth: A mission with you? Holy shock, this is awesome!  
Tinya: Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!  
Clark: A friend of mine named Chloe has been kidnapped.  
Rokk, Garth, Imra, and Tinya: ... Who?  
Swann: Her name is Chloe Sullivan.  
Rokk: Never heard of her.  
Clark: She was kidnapped by Doomsday.  
Garth: ... She's shocked.

(Lana kicks Garth in the groin.)

Garth: Oh!  
Imra: That was uncalled for.  
Rokk: Anything else?  
Clark: Just last week Brainiac tried to take her over.  
Imra: ... She's shocked.  
Garth: Oh, it's okay for you to say it, but when it's me I-

(Lana kicks Garth in the groin again.)

Garth: OW! (Squeaky voice) WHY?!  
Lana: It sounds dirtier when you say it.  
Tinya: Ha-Ha!  
Lana: This is so weird.

Clark: ... Eh. I've been through weirder. Now, are you going to help me?

Rokk: ... Yes.  
Tinya: EE!

(Cut to the Fortress as Chloe is placed on the Regeneration Matrix by Doomsday as he turns into Davis when Chloe's eyes snap open and she smiles.)

Chloe/Brainiac: Well that was a nice rest bit. Now... For my true purpose.  
Davis: ... What's going on? ... What did you do to Chloe?  
Chloe/Brainiac: Chloe Sullivan no longer matters Lor-Zod, and neither does your human form... Doomsday  
Davis: What?

(Chloe/Brainiac moves closer and rubs its hands on Davis' chest as they move in to kiss when Chloe smirks.)

Chloe/Brainiac: Your compassion for these pathetic life forms will be your end, Lor-Zod.

(Brainiac shoves Davis into a crystal as he's frozen within it.)

Chloe/Brainiac: When you awake, Davis Bloome will be dead, and all you will be is Doomsday.

[Chloe/Brainiac flies off. Cut back to the farm as Clark is with the Legion and Dr. Swann.)

Rokk: Looks like the only way to save her is to kill her.  
Clark: No.  
Rokk: Listen, you don't have the authority over this-  
Garth: Dude, it's his friend, and wouldn't killing someone go against what the Legion stands for?  
Rokk: How do we know Chloe can be saved?  
Dr. Swann: We can't know. We can only believe and trust. You said you held true to my son's values and yet you're willing to go against all of it just because you think it's impossible to save someone? I say you still have a lot to learn.  
Imra: He's right... So what's the plan?  
Clark: Knock Brainiac out, and save Chloe.  
Tinya: Awesome idea.

(Kara comes up holding her mouth.)

Kara: Damn Doomsday's got a mean left hook!  
Tinya: Doom who now?! (Realizing) Oh, you mean the creature that killed-  
Imra, Garth, & Rokk: TINYA!  
Tinya: Oops.  
Rokk: You don't talk the rest of the mission, got it?!  
Tinya: Yeash, one slip up and you treat me like a Sub.

(Krypto comes up and pants at everyone but Rokk.)

Rokk: Who's that?  
Garth: Clark's dog.

(Krypto begs.)

Clark: No, you can't come with us, Krypto. Just... Stay here and keep Lana safe.

(Krypto nods his head as Argo comes up and puts him near a corner for safe-keeping.)

Clark: Good girl.

(Argo growls at Lana.)

Lana: What did I do?!  
Kara: Good girl.

[Cut to Metropolis. Pan to the Daily Planet as Brainiac walks up and knocks out the guards as it goes to the computer and touches the screen as its symbol appears on all the screens.)

Chloe/Brainiac: Download.

(Just then, she finds something slowing her down when she turns to find Imra.)

Chloe/Brainiac: A telepath in this backwater planet?  
Imra: You wouldn't believe me if I told ya.

(Chloe/Brainiac speeds to Imra and is about to knock her out when an electromagnetic pulse knocks her aside.)

Garth: Boo-yah, computer bitch!

[Chloe/Brainiac gets to her feet.]

Chloe/Brainiac: Lower life form!

(Tinya phases in from behind her and knocks her in the gut as Garth and Rokk combine their powers again, knocking Brainiac out as Clark arrives.)

Clark: You got him?  
Tinya: Yep.

Clark: Great. Let's go.

[Cut to the barn as Rokk, Imra, Garth and Clark return with Chloe.]

Clark: Lana, come down here!

(Lana walks down.)

Clark: Garth, Rokk, can you safely pull Brainiac out of Chloe?  
Rokk: I'm not sure.  
Garth: It sounds like a good idea though. An electromagnetic exorcism.  
Clark: Imra, connect me and Lana to Chloe.  
Imra: Right.  
Clark: Chloe? Chloe can you hear me?  
Lana: Chloe? Don't worry, we're gonna help you.  
Imra (in Chloe's voice): I'm scared, guys. Major flashback from when that guy nearly buried me alive.  
Clark: Don't worry. Lana and I are here like before. You're gonna be safe.

(Chloe's body begins shaking.)

Imra: Guys, now!

(Garth and Rokk begin pulling Brainiac out of Chloe's mouth as it consolidates into a large ball, and she stops.)

Rokk: We did it.  
Imra: She'll be fine.  
Garth: What about Brainiac's dirty work?  
Tinya: Well usually when Brainiac bites the big one, at least from all those novels, movies, and comic books about Clark, everything returns to normal.  
Clark: Comic books?  
Tinya: Not that I read them... Or collected the issues where you teamed up with the Batman...

Clark: Bat who?

Tinya: ... Nothing.

(Cut to the Planet as all of Brainiac's symbols disappear. Cut to the Fortress as it glows white as Jor-El regains control, and Doomsday escapes. Cut back to the others as Chloe wakes up.)

Chloe: Oh man... That was incredibly creepy... Who's the Ron Weasley reject?  
Garth: Who's Ron Weasley?  
Imra: Yeah, Garth isn't much of a classic lit guy.

[Chloe gags.]

Chloe: Oh, that is nasty!  
Imra: Well, we'll take him back to our time and reprogram him. Hopefully, Brainiac 5 will be friendlier.

(Krypto pants and holds a baseball in his mouth as he drops it at Garth's feet.)

Tinya: Aw, cute.  
Garth: Oh, thanks for reminding me. Clark, could you autograph this ball for my little sister?

[Clark smiles. He uses his heat vision to sign his name into the baseball.)

Garth: Thanks man. Ayla's gonna go ga-ga over this.  
Clark: Tell her I said hello.  
Garth: Cool.  
Tinya: Hey, I want a souvenir too!

(Clark sighs good naturedly and hands her a stoneless class ring from '02.)

Tinya: Oh my god, Clark Kent just gave me a class ring!  
Rokk: Okay, we're going now.

(The Legion disappears.)

Lana: That was weird.  
Chloe: Yeah. Where's Jimmy?  
Clark: Smallville General.  
Chloe: I have to see him.

(Chloe is about to walk off.)

Clark: In a totaled wedding dress?  
Chloe: ... That is a good point.

[Cut to Jimmy in the hospital.]

Chloe: Jimmy?

[Jimmy looks over at her weekly.]

Chloe (Smiling): Hey.

[Jimmy, due to his breathing mask can't speak. Chloe takes his hand and the two tighten their grip.]

The End.


End file.
